Twisted Trust
by ShadowMoon2430
Summary: Lydia Falmont finds herself tied to the Sanctuary after an incident with an abnormal while working an undercover research project. Eventual Nikola/OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Sanctuary story. I very recently got into the series so this is my first shot at writing it. More or less, the beginning of this will be getting a grasp on the characters so my apologies if anyone seems off. This is a very basic into, actual characters will come into play next time._

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for Lydia and everything seen in this story is property of the creators of Sanctuary._

* * *

It was hard to say when things suddenly took a turn for the worst, but Lydia didn't have time to think about it at the moment. Her boss was getting tired of funding the research and getting nothing in return. She couldn't deny that she was close though. After two years of working her way through the network and making a name for herself, she finally managed to weasel her way into the right hole. None of her training covered what she found in this hole though. She was way over her head if what she just witnessed was anything to go by.

Her breathing was heavy as she ran blindly through back alleys, dodging random items that stood in her way and ignoring people that tried to catch her attention. None of that mattered at the moment. There wasn't time to think, she just had to run.

A crashing sound from behind her made her stumble into a wall as she took the risk to glanced back. She regretted it immediately when her eyes fell on whatever the _thing _was that was chasing her. It had killed her partner she had been working with for the past year which meant her operations were ruined. Yet another problem that would be the least of her worries. There would be no work on either side if she ended up dead, eaten by whatever was after her.

She soon found herself facing a dead end as she rounded another corner. With no other options, she wasted no time in spotting a nearby door and slammed her way inside a rundown building and sprinted up the flight of stairs. It was impossible to think over her pounding heart and she froze as she heard a high pitched screech echo through the building. It was inside and she had no idea how to get out.

In a panic, she swept her eyes over the area around her, looking for anything that might be used as a weapon but there was nothing. The place had been abandoned for years it seemed and not even people that worked the streets stopped in here. She silently cursed in her head as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, waiting for her final moments to be over.

A second later, a blast was heard followed by another screech and she snapped her eyes open, taking in the fact that she was no longer the current target and she in fact heard no movement from anything inside. Hesitantly, she steadied herself on the wall and tried to keep her breathing quiet as she pushed her way back down the stairs. It didn't take her long to spot the thing lying on the floor with a lady kneeling beside it. Her automatic instinct after running from the thing was to warn her and she did just that.

"Don't go near it!" Lydia snapped her mouth shut quickly in panic as the woman spun around to face her, some sort of weapon clearly held in her hand.

"Oh, are you alright?" The woman spoke urgently and stood up, crossing the room, but she stopped when she realized Lydia was taking on a defense stance. "I'm sorry you had to get caught up in this. I do hope you're already."

Lydia took her time in studying this lady. She seemed kind but she had no idea what she was doing or where she was from. It wasn't very often that she met people with British accents and even less common to meet someone under circumstances like this.

The logical choice would be to speak, but at that moment, Lydia was still running on fight or flight decision making and it wasn't long before she reached the flight decision. The panic was probably clear in her eyes as she quickly calculated how she could get around the woman and she moved on those thoughts, skidding around her and the body of the creature and made a quick move towards the door. She didn't even get outside before she slammed hard against another body and fell straight to the floor, smacking her head against the wall's corner on her way down.

She could barely register a panicked voice of a guy near her as she worked to clear the fuzziness from her mind. She blinked a few times and tried to focus on the two figures that were suddenly over her but it didn't help her vision. It wasn't long before she only heard vague whispers and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Like I said, this is my first attempt at working with Sanctuary. Feedback will be greatly appreciated. Hopefully I'll get some more up soon so Lydia can actually meet some people and everything can start moving._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes I forget how long it takes to get things started. Anyway, here's the next part and things can finally get moving. It'll still be a bit before we meet Tesla, but be patient. I'll try to get stuff out at least over the weekends. Be warned, I'm in college and reaching the end of the semester so I've got plenty of work before this so it might be a slow start for the next three weeks. _

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for Lydia and everything seen in this story is property of the creators of Sanctuary._

* * *

Lydia groaned as she woke up, aware of the slight pain in the back of her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took in where she was. It was definitely not the rundown building she remembered being in. The second she remembered the building, she remembered the creature that was there and sat up quickly, scanning the room more closely.

At that moment, the door to the room opened and she recognized the lady from before.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" She offered her a warm smile after her questions as she waited patiently for Lydia's response.

"Fine. Confused, but fine," Lydia grimaced as she realized just how many questions she had, not to mention the mix of emotions at the moment. "Where am I and what happened? What was that thing?" The last part was more of a question to herself as she brought her voice down, figuring she wouldn't get an answer anyway.

The woman nodded before she took a few steps and it looked as if she were studying Lydia before she spoke. "You've been out for a few hours but not too long. I must admit, I was surprised to see you there…"

Lydia bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck slightly as she looked down for a moment. "Well, I was working around the area," she looked up then and took on a more defensive tone. "I was surprised to see you as well. It's not like people are normally running around that area and taking out… _monsters _or whatever." She fell silent then for a moment as she looked back up. "Thank you, though. I don't think I'd be alive even if I had had my gun with me." She flinched the second those words left her mouth, knowing it would probably sound bad one way or another.

"You're welcome and it's certainly not a problem. It's what I do. Find abnormals, that is. You would have found them eventually with your job as well." She smiled as she closed the distance and stopped by the bed she was laying on and held out her hand. "I'm Helen Magnus. I know you have a lot of questions I'll try to answer what I can for you."

Lydia hesitated as she took Helen's hand before she spoke. "I'm Lydia Clare…" she trailed off as she gave Helen a suspicious look. "I don't see why you think I'd run into these things because of my job. I was in the wrong place and the wrong time obviously and that thing chased me. Don't go assuming things."

"Except you weren't just in the wrong place. You were looking for information for your real job, Miss Falmont. I'm afraid the underground networks are a lot more complicated than you believe because there are a lot of Abnormals that are working there. You would have met a lot more in the future." Helen spoke with a solemn look on her face despite the dark look Lydia was giving her in return.

As soon as she finished speaking, Lydia pushed herself off the bed and stood up quickly, ignoring the few inches that Helen had over her as she held her position, trying to keep her anger in check until she knew what was going on. "If you know who I am, then why bother with all this stuff? And how the hell do you know who I am anyway? I only had fake IDs with me," she snapped as she took another step forward.

"I needed to find out who you were so I looked you up. Because you worked temporarily for the police a few years ago, your information was in the system and it was easy to find. It made it easier to figure out what to do with you as well. I was in the area because there are several Abnormals that have gotten out of hand and I've been working on finding them." Helen paused as she looked at Lydia calmly. "If you're up for it, you might actually be of some help in finding them because I'm sure they might be some of the people you were looking to get information on as well."

She looked at her incredulously as she spoke. "_Help_? You think I'd just help you with these abnormals? Just let me out of here. I'm not helping and I'll figure things out on my own because the last thing I want to do is deal with all _this_," she finished as she gestured towards Helen before she walked around her and moved towards the door, stopping long enough to look back at her for some response.

Helen only gave her a soft smile in returned and followed after her so she could lead her out. "Alright, but my offer will still stand if you change your mind. A little bit of help is always nice." Before they left the room, she grabbed Lydia's things and handed them back to her.

"I'll keep it in mind," Lydia trailed off as she glanced at her stuff. There honestly wasn't much she could do. She had to report to her boss and explain what happened… At least, explain what she could. Then again, if she stuck around, she could figure out all of this and maybe have a real explanation that didn't make her sound crazy and cost her job. "If I _did _help though… What is it that you need from me exactly?"

Lydia couldn't help but feel like that was the moment she agreed, even if she didn't realize it and it was all because of the look she got from Helen in return as she was suddenly ushering her down hallways.

* * *

_Like I mentioned before, this is my first attempt at working with Sanctuary. Feedback will be greatly appreciated. Hopefully I'll get some more up soon and start some fun._


End file.
